Victor Creed (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Victor Creed Former Aliases: Slasher, El Tigre, Der Schlachter ("The Butcher" in German), Graydon Creed Sr., Mr. Silver Status Occupation: mercenary, professional criminal, assassin, serial killer Legal Status: unknown Identity: unknown Marital Status: unknown Group Affiliation: Weapon X (Team), Marauders, Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Base of Operations: Mobile Origin Place of Birth: unknown Known Relatives: Graydon Creed (son; deceased) First Appearance: Iron Fist #14 (1977) History Sabretooth has been around for a long time, possibly since the late 1800's or early 1900's. He may actually not be a mutant at all, but instead a member of one of the "true human" clans who were never modified by the Celestials. This clan history may explain his enmity with Wolverine, who is part of another clan. He may have known Logan before the Weapon X program, though certain memories, such as his killing Silver Fox and fighting Logan on his birthday, have been proven false, so the actual history is not clear. Sometime in the mid-60's, apparently, Creed, now code-named Sabretooth, was a member of a special black ops group, along with Wolverine and Maverick. One of their missions was to steal the carbonadium synthesizer from Russia, which led them to meet Omega Red, and force him into hibernation. Sabretooth was a cold operative, willing to sell out his teammates to save himself and the mission. While on a mission in Germany, Creed was assigned to guard Leni Zauber a German spy. The two became intimate, and Zauber eventually gave birth to a child, whom Creed never knew until years later, just as he didn't know that Leni was actually Mystique. Creed was then abducted into the original Weapon X Program, which was attempting to create super-powered sleeper agents. Part of the program was brainwashing and memory-implanting, performed by the Psi-Borg and using elaborate movie sets. It seems that unlike the other recruits, Sabretooth seems to have already had his claws and anti-aging factor. However, he did not receive the adamantium bonding that Wolverine did. His first modern appearance was against the martial artist Iron Fist. Shortly thereafter, Creed was recruited into the Marauders by Gambit on behalf of Mr. Sinister, and led the villains in the Morlock Massacre. It was there that Wolverine first encountered Sabretooth in their costumed personas. Sabretooth escaped Wolverine's vengeance, and attacked the Mansion, but was beaten off by new X-Man Psylocke. Much later, after attacking Wolverine countless times, Sabretooth was forced to join his Weapon X Program teammates to discover why their age-suppression was wearing off. They infiltrated the old base and discovered the truth about the program and their memories. While being driven mad by Psi-Borg, Sabretooth killed Silver Fox, whom Logan loved, thus fulfilling the implanted memory of her murder at Creed's hands that had haunted Wolverine for years. Sabretooth was apparently consumed by Psi-Borg, but re-emerged later, with some of his memory implants removed, thanks to the telepath. Sometime prior to this, Sabretooth had found a telepath named Birdy who used her powers to calm his murderous rages. During this period Sabretooth often dressed in suits and began building a power base. A deal with the Hand brought him into conflict with Omega Red and the X-Men again, and he was thwarted. Soon afterwards, Creed's son Graydon discovered his father's identity and came after him, eventually killing Birdy, which nearly drove Sabretooth mad. Sabretooth lost all control at this point, and Maverick called in the X-Men to help stop him. Amazingly, Professor X thought that Creed was crying for help, and chose to take him into the Mansion and help him rather than kill him. While he was a patient/prisoner in the X-Mansion, Sabretooth constantly goaded the X-Men, but was beaten back time and again, by Jean, who refused to give him his "fix" and by Bishop during a power outage. Creed did have his useful moments: He assisted Shadowcat in tracking Caliban in the Morlock tunnels, and when the Phalanx attacked the X-Men, he helped Banshee and Emma Frost locate and rescue the Generation X mutants. However, at his core he was still evil, and one night when Wolverine was alone guarding him, Sabretooth nagged his nemesis to no end. Finally, when the moment was right, Creed slammed into the restraining forcefield and pushed his way through it, daring Logan to kill him. Wolverine nearly complied, putting a bone claw through Sabretooth's brain. Following that particular encounter, Creed was reduced for a time to a child-like mental state, but he soon recovered and tricked Boomer into releasing him. Psylocke intervened, and was critically injured as Sabretooth escaped. Archangel was also wounded, his metal wings slashed open, precipitating the return of his feathered flesh-and-blood wings. When Creed was finally brought down by the X-Men, he was taken into government custody, fitted with a restraining collar that prevented him from attacking without sanction, and made a member of X-Factor. Eventually, however, Sabretooth inured himself to the pain generated by the collar and ripped it off, whereupon he hacked and slashed his way through his teammates, nearly killing them all. Creed then rejoined his true "employers," the Hound Program, but was censured for killing, and not simply capturing, his targets. Sabretooth next appeared during Wolverine's marriage to Viper. This time, Sabretooth sported new adamantium-laced bones and claws, as well as an extremely accelerated healing factor, making him much more deadly than usual. Sabretooth also had implants which make him much stronger than a man of his build and weight. However, Creed lost his adamantium when he failed to defeat Wolverine in a match set up by Apocalypse to see who would be his next Horseman. Apocalypse siphoned all the metal out of Creed and into Logan and left him for dead. Later, Gambit found Creed dying in a cave in South America, guarded by tribal Indians. In return for helping Creed recover, Gambit got him to lead him to one of Sinister's bases. After that mission, Gambit secured enough adamantium from the Constrictor to keep Creed alive. Months later, Creed was captured and re-implanted with adamantium bones by what turned out to be a re-vamped Weapon X project. He ran some recruiting missions for them, but appalled most of the agents with his twisted bloodlust. Secretly, though, Sabretooth was gathering information such as the Director's command codes and other resources, which he used after escaping from the program. He hired Omega Red and Lady Deathstrike to hunt down and attempt to kill Wolverine's nearest and dearest: Nightcrawler, the Hudsons and his foster-daughter Amiko and her guardian Yukio. He then activated a Neutralizer-like cannon using the Director's codes, stealing Logan's mutant abilities. The captured Amiko and Logan were brought to Creed, who taunted Logan with a game of cat and mouse, for Amiko's life and for the "Logan Files," supposedly his lost memories. Logan managed to beat Creed, who was himself shot with the Neutralizer cannon and was recaptured by Weapon X. Somehow, however, Sabretooth escaped Weapon X again, and set himself up against the organization, beating them to their recruits and killing them horribly. Worse, Creed planned to sell the secrets of Weapon X to other countries looking to set up their own mutant forces. Finally, after Sabretooth viciously scarred Aurora, the Director called in Weapon Zero, who tracked Sabretooth down and slit his throat, then shot him with adamantium bullets and burned his flesh with acid. Zero was stopped from killing Creed only by the Director's implant, and Sabretooth was returned to the Weapon X Program. He was kept under control by Mesmero, but when Mesmero's powers failed, Sabretooth escaped. He actually returned to the compound when the Underground attacked, and was found by Marrow, who fought him and used a water release pipe to wash him down the drain. Sabretooth later reappeared working for a Megacorp, a large company whose owner wanted to destroy Sinister. He got beaten around by a bunch of Essex's genetically engineered goons, but eventually defeated them with a telepathic scrambler he got from Scalphunter. Then Sabretooth was pulled off the assignment by Tomes, the owner, who was really John Sublime. Creed went to work with a reconstituted Brotherhood, attacking in Philadelphia and getting routed by the X-Men. Then Sabretooth was part of the Brotherhood's attack on the X-Mansion, and after throwing a student through a window, got into a melee with Wolverine, who appeared to have dismembered him. He has not been seen since... Characteristics Height: 6'6" Weight: 275 lbs (without Adamantium skeleton), 380 lbs (with) Eyes: Amber with no visible pupils Hair: Blonde Unusual Features: Animal-like canine teeth, hirsute physique, unique hairstyle Powers Strength Level: Sabretooth has superhuman strength enabling him to press between 3 and 10 tons. His strength may now be greater as a result of augmentation of the Weapon X program. Known Powers: Metahuman Regeneration: Sabretooth has the ability to regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of his cellular structure far more rapidly than an ordinary human. This is called his Healing Factor His healing factor's speed is in proportion to the wound's severity; for example, he can fully recover from an ordinary gunshot wound within minutes. However, Sabretooth's healing ability has dramatically increased in recent years, enabling him to fully recover from even the most devastating injuries, including brain damage, in a matter of days if not hours. Sabretooth's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to poisions and most drugs, as well as an enhanced resistance to diseases. For example, it is nearly impossibel for him to become intoxicated from drinking alcohol. He also has a limited immunity to the fatigue poisons gererated by bodily activity, and hence has greater endurance than an ordinary human. His agility and reflexes are similarly enhanced. Retarded Aging: In addition, Sabretooth's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Sabretooth's feral mutation provides him superhumanly acute senses, allowing him to see things at a maximum distance greater than a normal human's. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, and he is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if that person or object is hidden. Sabretooth can use these enhanced senses to track any creature with an impressive degree of success. Sabretooth has retractable talons in place of fingernails. The claws are naturally sharp and tougher than that of normal human bone structure, allowing Sabretooth to cut through most types of flesh and natural materials. With the adamantium added to them they can at least scratch virtually any surface. Sabretooth's entire skeletal structure, including his claws (which aren't part of his skeletal structure), have been artificially bonded to the nearly indestructible metal Adamantium. As a result, Sabretooth's bones are virtually unbreakable, and his claws are capable of cutting through almost any substance depending on its thickness and the amount of force he can exert. Due to his healing factor, the presence of Adamantium in his body does not interfere with his bones' normal function of generating blood corpuscles. Known Abilities: Sabretooth is an excellent hand to hand combatant, having been trained by various organizations such as the CIA, Weapon X, the Foreigner, and HYDRA. He is also an expert hunter and tracker, even without the use of his heightened senses. Sabretooth also has developed a high resistance to telepathic probing and manipulation. Although his extreme arrogance gives him the appearance of stupidity, he is actually quite intelligent. He routinely hacks into government databases to steal classified information and has escaped the highest levels of incarceration. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: Throughout his life, Sabretooth has wielded many different types of firearms throughout his careers as a soldier, a mercenary, assassin, and a spy. Special Limitations: Despite the extent of his healing factor, Sabretooth is not immortal. If the injuries are extensive enough, especially if they result in the loss of large amounts of blood, and/or loss of physical form, such as having flesh burned away by fire or acid, Sabretooth can die. Special Skills: Due to his extensive training Sabretooth is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant. He is also a trained expert in multiple types of weapons, vehicles, explosives, and assassination techniques. Notes *Sabretooth greatly resembles Dog Logan, but they are have not been revealed as the same individual yet. Related Articles * Wolverine * X-Men See Also * Sabretooth Gallery * Quotes by Sabretooth External Links * Marvel Directory References * OHMU Master Edition (Vol.3) #16, 1991 ,MARVEL COMICS GROUP © * OHMU WOLVERINE 2004, MARVEL COMICS GROUP © * Marvel Directory ---- Category:Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Male Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Marauders members